The success of public, private, and hybrid cloud computing environments and other virtualization solutions provoke new security challenges for IT (information technology) organizations: employees belonging to business units may purchase and access IT services “from the cloud”, thereby bypassing the IT organization of the company. Sometimes this bypassing of the IT organization is called “Shadow IT”. Cloud-based solutions are usually easy to acquire, easy and fast to deploy, and ready to be used instantly. Cloud-based solutions are therefore sometimes used in enterprises to bypass existing time-consuming procurement and security processes.